


Nicknames

by dinobooty



Category: Warframe
Genre: Excalibur has a mouth and a long tongue, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinobooty/pseuds/dinobooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asa and Sydna are just a young couple taking a break after a long mission on Earth. Asa starts questioning his girlfriend why she keeps calling him 'Senpai', even after their relationship, but Sydna is not inclined to change her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you have a good friend who plays regularly with you, and then you start shipping your characters with? This is exactly it. Excalibur is mine (I mean, technically, he belongs to Digital Extremes, but you know what I mean), and Nova belongs to my friend.

 

Asa arranged the weapons in a tidy fashion alongside Sydna's weapons; he wanted to be relieved of the weight on his shoulders from carrying all those heavy armaments, but not wanting to be too distant from them in case Grineer reinforcements arrived. Hopefully not, finding some private time in the liset is hard, considering how big his and Sydna's respective families are. They had just finished a mission and had requested to remove communications from the Lotus for a short period of time to spend some time on Earth, free from the unwelcomed intrusion from their families and shipmates.

The Excalibur stood straight and turned around, watching the Nova stretched her arms. Her petite figure curved along with her movement and it was such a treat to the eyes. His gaze even lingered for seven seconds longer what was necessary. He approached her from behind, gently placing one hand on her arm. Her hand reached towards his to a clasp while she leaned back against his muscular chest, all snug and warm.

Long ago, Asa would not have the gall to approach her this way, even if he wanted to. So much insecurity over a trivial matter, but Sydna had proven to him that she can be trusted. She would not judge him for his physique, for which he was grateful. Furthermore, she was willing to put up with his explosive temper and from time, she even learned how to handle and subdue his anger before it got too bad. She is his safe space now, his peaceful zone. There are still things that Asa would continue putting a tough face on, he still has a short temper, but not as bad as he used to. Luckily, no one was around to trigger his short temper this time.

Asa purred, rubbing the crook of his Pendragon helmet against the back of her shoulder. "You did a good job today," he said, his tone warm and content. It made the shorter Nova's heart flutter. A perpetually pissed off Asa with near-constant denial of his feelings was cute and all, but a more opened up Asa was much better. More pleasing to look and more pleasing to hear. It was a nice change not having to hear him grunt or grumble most of the time.

She made a little gulp to stop herself from swooning too hard. "Thank you, Senpai. You did great work too~" she replied. She could hear him purr pleasantly again before he rubbed the crook of his helm again; the closest thing a Tenno could do to a kiss. Well, Excalibur does have a mouth--or more like a maw--but it does not function to kiss.

There was a momentary silence between the two, but was soon broken by the male Tenno. "You know I have a proper name. Why not use that?"

"I know you have. I just like to call you 'Senpai' better."

"You call my cousin 'Senpai' too..."

Sydna giggled. Could he be.... "What's the matter with that? You two are older than me, served the Lotus longer than me. Senpai, are you jealous? You want to hog that nickname for yourself?"

Asa blushed instantly, the muscles of his shoulders tensed. "I-I-It's not that. Well, I mean, I suppose...unless you can think of something better to call me. One that's unique and only applies to me."

She giggled some more, making him blush harder. "Tsk, tsk. Senpai, being a jealous butt is a bad habit, you know!" she playfully scolded him, earning a grumble from Asa.

"Sh-shut up..." His maw opened and nibbled Sydna on her neck. She squealed, ticklish, and her giggles erupted into a laughter. She hunched her body trying to get his mouth off of her, but Asa immediately held her body still. No way was she getting away, not until he let her.

Recovering from the tickling nibbles, Sydna added, "Besides, the way I call you sounds different, if you listen to it closely. You already have a unique nickname, Senpai."

"I'm not hearing it." And in that instant, the Excalibur was graced with an idea. "Say it again, I want to be able to tell the difference."

"Alright. Senpai."

"Again." Asa slowly opened his maw again, his tongue pushed out of its hiding and slithered up Sydna's neck to the side of her face, where the warm cheek lights were. He could feel the petite Nova shudder in his hold and her air circulation quickening. The lights and heat coming out of the two nobs on her back became brighter and hotter. The Excalibur then moved his hands.

"Senpai..." Sydna muttered, her voice more breathy. She was aware what he was trying to make her do and the anticipation of what he will do next thrilled her. She felt his hands starting to move and gasped when one of those large red hands cupped over one side of her small breasts. She squirmed and mewled when it was gently squeezed. Her thoughts were becoming foggy, clouded with an ever growing arousal.

"Keep going," she could hear him say, his voice was steady unlike her own. She repeated calling him as requested, each time shakier than the previous, until finally Asa's other hand reached down to her nether region and incoherent sputters instead came out of her vocals. Her knees buckled but she was able to keep herself up on her own this time. She hugged his arms however she could.

Asa continued rubbing with his two fingers in a slow but firm rhythm, all the while lovingly smothering her neck with sensual licks. Sydna's legs instinctively closed at the touches, but Asa reminded him by gently biting the back of her neck. The Excalibur held her close, thinking her legs might give out soon the longer he teased her nether region. He was opening his mouth, intending to ask her to open up the entrance for him, but before he could make a sound, she already did. Instantly, he could feel his two fingers getting moisty.

"Mmh, Senpai..." Sydna squeaked, her breathing was heavy. She was expelling a lot of heat from her back nobs and the top of her Quantum helmet. She moved her hips in order to get Asa's fingers inside of her. Her whimpers were like a sleeping kubrow puppy when Asa teased her around, refusing to get in just yet. The Nova let out a desperate moan and her hands tried to redirect his fingers into the proper place.

He let out a quiet chuckle. "How impatient~" he muttered, rubbing his helm against hers while coiling his lizard-like tongue under her chin. He obliged to her directions, but still in control of his own movement. He rubbed around her vulva for a bit before inserting his middle finger in. The petite body in his hold tensed and a moan came out when he slowly moved his finger in circles. He played for a while before introducing a second finger inside. That was when Sydna convulsed with a rush of pleasure.

Asa had to move her so she could lean, in this case, against a large rock formation. She curled into the cold, mossy surface as Asa continued to scissor his fingers inside of her, letting out sensual mewls every once in a while. Each stroke of his fingers to any side of the wall caused her to leak more and more to the point where she was wet enough for the liquid to trickle alongside the inside of her thighs. She meekly turned her head to look at Asa. She wanted to tell him how much she wanted him, but was too overwhelmed by the surge of pleasure to speak. All she could manage was tiny whimpers, her body bent against the rock, pushing her derriere against the Excalibur's pelvis.

"You really can't wait, can you?" he asked, running his clean hand up her spine, feeling her being shudder beneath his touch. She moved her hips, rubbing her voluptuous rear cheeks against him to stimulate him. The twist was...Asa was already stimulated. Touching her, groping her, licking her, biting her, listening to her whimpers and moans were enough to make him hot. He just enjoyed seeing his lady squirm and out of voice. He leaned forward, his chest touching Sydna's back, and his member slowly emerged from its housing behind his suit in its jagged, scaly glory. By the time it fully got out, its tip was teasing the entrance to her valve. "Neither can't I," he purred lowly before inserting his member into her steaming slick cavern.

Sydna moaned aloud, savoring the delicious pain stimulants as her vulva was forced to spread apart, the jagged sides of his equipment grating her wall. It felt so good; it used to be painful the first time, but she had since got used to it, and Asa had learned to stimulate her well before he could penetrate her. It was a learning process, not every session they had was successful. Asa, in particular, had to withstand embarrassment as he went to his father and asked for advice. However, the couple would make sure this time was one of the successful ones.

Asa started with a slow rhythm; he, too, wanted to savor her warmth and letting all that liquid cover the entirety of his member. He groaned in pleasure at every movement he made, the fleshy wall rubbing and wrapping around his phallus, and wrapped his arms around Sydna's breasts. When he felt they were prepared enough, he began to increase his rhythm. His maw bit on her shoulder again as he moved his hips faster and a little harder.

She clawed at the rock formation she was leaning against at the increased pace and force. Her whole body rocked along the movement, the color of plasma on the top of her helmet and back nobs flickered following the beat of her heart. Asa's saliva dribbled down her back and he started to make those animalistic grunts. His arms around her torso was warm if a little suffocating. His hold was tight and only became more constricting the faster he thrusted. Short but frequent yelps came out of Sydna's mouth, sometimes replaced by a loud and sensual moan.

After a while, Asa slowed down. He let out heavy grunts as he came to a halt, soft steam puffed from the side of his mouth. He pulled out of Sydna, noticing how she weakly mewled in protest. He flipped her around so now she faced him. Hoisting her up and letting her wrap her legs around his waist, he gently caressed the side of her face while affectionately gave a little lick to the other cheek. "It's okay... I'm not done yet..." he breathed. Sydna was panting hard, but amidst those puffy breaths, she was heard giving a relieved sigh. And as he promised, he did continue, once again penetrating Sydna.

Sydna sighed in bliss at the return of the pleasure of being penetrated. Her lean arms clung around Asa's neck while he continued leaving love bites all over her neck and shoulders. Her legs curled tighter around his waist when he thrusted faster, quick moans leaving her vocals. Asa thrusted hard and with along with his fast tempo, Sydna’s body rocked along. Loose tissue like her breasts, her buttocks, and stomach bounced with the rhythm.

It did not take long for her to start feeling the pain of getting close to the edge. She wanted to keep it in for longer; she wanted to stay this close to her senpai for more time. Her nails clawed at the Excalibur's spiky back, fighting the urge to finish despite the wall of her valve starting to contract. She could also feel Asa digging his nails into the soft flesh of her hips and butt. Unlike Sydna, though, Asa was impatient. His thrusts drastically became faster and more brutal. With every movement, his large body squished the smaller Nova. Sydna moaned aloud, almost shouting, the harder thrusts didn't help with her own orgasm coming to a close.

"Aah--senp--Asa-senpai!!" she wailed. Tilting her head back, Sydna finally caved in. Her pelvic muscles shook in a violent spasm and her insides contracting and wrapping tightly around Asa's equipment. Her entire head felt light, like she was about to pass out from sheer ecstasy alone.

She reached climax faster than Asa hoped for. Her muscles constricted around his member. It felt good and painful at the same time. He thrusted a few more times, Sydna's climaxing actually helped him reach his own climax and pasty white fluid ejected from his length. His body tremored as if he was standing at the center of a Banshee's Sound Quake attack and his knees finally gave out from standing up and holding up a significant amount of weight in his arms. He was too tired to stand.

Still holding his lover, he sat down before flopping onto his back, panting heavily and washed with exhaustion. Sydna lay atop his broad chest, panting just as heavily as he. She curled and cuddled him, feeling his chest rise and fall under her helmet. Asa's hands flung weakly around her to cuddle her back. Thoughts were slow to process after that intense moment they had, but one thought was fast to approach his mind.

Asa made a weak chuckle, stroking idly at the back of Sydna's helmet. "You were right..." he breathed. "The way you called me...was different..."

Sydna was a little confused at first, but soon remembered the conversation they had before the intercourse. She giggled and lay her head under Asa's chin. "I told you."

 

 


End file.
